The present invention relates to film processors and more particularly to a processor wherein the film is transported horizontally through a series of processing stages.
Film processors which transport the film to be processed horizontally through a succession of processing stages are known in the art. Typical of such processes are those illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,545,364; 3,293,775; and 2,419,853. In these prior art processors the processing liquid is applied to the film with an applicator usually taking the form of a small plenum chamber. The processing liquid is pumped from a reservoir to the plenum chamber where it washes, slashes or is sprayed against a film passing through the plenum chamber. As the applicator was relatively small and closely confined to the film, it was necessary to employ a number of applicators for each processing stage with the film transport means, such as drive rollers and the like, spaced between each applicator. Furthermore, the application of processing liquid to the film in this manner is usually highly agitated and fast flowing which is a condition not desirable in certain film processing situations.
The present invention allows for horizontal transport of the film to be processed through a succession of film processing stages. The level of the film processing liquid at each stage is raised during processing so as to submerge both the film and the film transport means in a processing liquid with little or no agitation.